Not just your generic adventure
by juststoppingby
Summary: Errr....as the title suggests...I guess. Slight NarutoxOnePiece crossover. Theres an OC...more inside with more details.
1. Chapter 1

A/Notes:

Pre-Franky Days (those were the good times...well, times are still good, but the crew is starting to feel a tad crowded...) and post skypiea

OC- Hopefully not too much of a Mary Sue...(I had some specific ability in mind, but after reading Naruto...it felt too similar and scaled back some stuff, so my OC wont be like Sasuke at all. And yes, I did plan to include the Sharingan, but that was during a time when it wasn't such an overpowered ability.)

Slight Naruto and One Piece crossover.

_Italics-thoughts etc. can't go on without them. _

----------------------------------------------------

The Going Merry was swaying to and fro like a broken carnival ride nearby the Ocean country's dock, what else could it do with two people fighting on board? Luckily no one really cared about what was happening except the people who lived on that ship, and ran towards her to help out whatever it was.

-----------------------------------------------------

20 minutes earlier-

A shining blade quickly made its way to the young girls' neck and stopped about an inch away from beheading her as she walked out the galley door. "What do you want with our crew?" the swordsman inquired with a voice as cold as stone, you could just hear his hand tightening its grip on the handle of the blade as he spoke these words.

"Nothing, I was ordered to." The girl said flatly, slowly turning her eyes towards the algae colored hair swordsman, unfazed by the fact that she is an inch away from death.

"You bastard..." The swordsman growled as he finished the strike he started.

-----(_la la la, avoiding an action scene...la la la...I cant hear you!!!)_----

-End flashback-

As the crew members came back to the boat in pairs, it became increasingly harder for the girl to make her escape, as well as constantly being confused for a boy.

"Damn! Stop moving around!" The sniper shouted with a spray of tiny explosive pellets from his slingshot. "Oi! Chopper! Let's use our combo attack! One! Two! Three! UsoCho Hammer Comet!" This was definitely not this girl's day for anything, 3 people against one, and as far as she could tell more were coming.

"Move outta the way! Today's weather forecast!" An orange haired girl ran up the gangway twirling two blue metal sticks between her fingers that spat out blue and red orbs. "Rain Tempo!" Suddenly a dark cloud loomed over the girls head and it began raining out of nowhere, luckily she was wearing a fairly large bamboo hat to cover her head. "Aaaand THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!" A gigantic thunderbolt came out of nowhere, and as it was about to hit the mysterious girl, she redirected the lightning to the tangerine groves.

"Seis Fleur!" a tall woman spoke with a calm voice as she walked up onto the ship. In that instant, six hands grew upon the girl pulling her hat down over her eyes, and bound her arms and legs together.

"_Dammit! What the hell is this?! No, I've gotta get off this ship..."_ the girl thought as she struggled blindly to somehow jump off the ship. "_Damn it! I shouldn't do this but here goes..."_ Small flames emerged from the palms of her hands so that she would barely cause too much damage to the hands that were binding her making them let go. As the girl reached the ship's railing, two men came on board arguing about how much the boy in the straw hat spent on meat.

"Luffy! You spent half of our savings on your lunch! How am I going to make food for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?! Their lives are more important than yours!" The blonde haired man looked around and spotted the crew trying to catch their breath and looked at the girl now standing on the railway. It was like putting two and two together, and with a good running start he landed a successful kick to the chest. But, something wasn't right, he's kicked people before, but this felt different... "No...! SHIT!" the blonde man shouted as the girl's hat flew off and she plunged into the water.

-Two light bulbs light up in a dark background-

After realizing what he did, the blonde man took off his jacket and dove into the water to save the girl.

"Sanji! Why did you save him?!" the boy with the straw hat whined as Sanji came back up on board holding the wet girl in his arms.

-One more light bulb lights up-

"AHH! Doctor! Where's the doctor?! Oh, that's right that's me!" the blue nosed reindeer cried out, and proceeded to take the waterlogged girl into the galley. The rest of the crew followed the doctor into the room and so began a hilarious scene involving clothes being ripped off (not like that you sickos), and a big "EH?!" moment echoing throughout the ship. That night, 3 out of the remaining four light bulbs lit up in that abstract background of ours. "Ah...so it's a mystery person!" Luffy shouted out loud.

---------

A/N: Ah ha ha ha! That was sorta fun. I haven't written something in such a long time that was straight from my imagination. Oh, don't worry this story will go somewhere!

If you didn't get some stuff here's some things I used that were pulled from other shows/said crossover shows: Lightning redirection- Avatar the Last Airbender. Gotta love that show. The whole fire thing is actually a combination of both Avatar and Naruto. It's mostly Naruto because people in that show haven't been seen to fully bend the elements, and can only produce them in their palms for a bit. Oh, and the light bulbs: Ouran High Host Club- The light bulbs went off in the order people realized Haruhi was a girl. In this case it was my OC (who will be touched on later...I swear!) that was being confused for a boy.

Next Time (this won't be the official title): I've gotta get outta here! De Arimasu! (woot for Keroro Gunsou too!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry about not updating for a while, school and all that.

Ok, let me explain how the world works. So you have the One Piece universe and the Naruto one, think of the two of them slightly touching each other, so that only one spot of the Narutoverse leads to the One Piece world. Get it? Or actually, it's one spot, One Piece world, and then back to the Narutoverse.

Edit- Ok, **people who have already read the chapter: read this**! I just changed the ending a bit, nothing is new, and it will just help the next chapter flow smoothly.

----

The boy...well now, girl slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room, everyone was either sleeping soundly or snoring and mumbling in their sleep.

"_Food first...then getting off this boat. I hope they didn't set sail yet..." _She thought quietly as she slowly pushed the light green bed sheets away and quietly got out of the bed. She picked up her black trench coat and threw it over her shoulders. That coat combined with her short pageboy haircut, anyone could confuse her for a boy. The last thing that the girl wanted to ever happen, happened, the boat was rocking and that meant only one thing...the crew already set sail. "NO!" the girl said with a high pitch squeal with her hand landing on the door with a thud. Luckily for her no one heard her. After she quietly closed the door behind her, she walked around the deck looking for a possible kitchen. When she found it, she walked inside and looked through the fridge contents, "Meat, meat...more meat, oh and one bunch of vegetables...some balanced diet they have" she said quietly pulling out some meat and the last bunch of vegetables. "So, lets see, I remember watching something on television and let's see if I could do it..." and with a big grin and sleeves rolled up she went over to the stove with no worries...

----

-one hour later-

"I can do this, yeah, like that one show...Iron Chef...just gotta get past this mental barrier and I'm ready to go..."

----

-10 minutes later-

"OH CRAP!!! AHHH!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!!! CRAP!!!! WATER!!! WATER!!!! WHY IS THIS SINK RUNNING SO SLOW?!?!?! MY COAT!!! IT'S ON FIRE TOO!!! "

----

-A couple minutes later-

"Ahhh, tea...it is truly the essence of life" the girl said calmly sipping her tea while sitting at the table as if the incident moments earlier never happened. "And burnt food...where would we be without it?" she said sticking her fork into the blackened food which deflated into soot. All was "well" until the kitchen door opened; Luffy walked in with a lot of drool coming out of his mouth and hobbled his way over to the fridge.

"_He's sleepwalking right?_" the girl thought as she watched him pull things out of the fridge by the arm load. And like an iron chef, Luffy was tossing and actually cooking something with the pots and pans available to him and made himself a gourmet meal.

"_No...way..._" this was a very rare, nay magnificent phenomenon, and this girl was the only witness. Jaw and eyes wide open, there was suddenly a load of dishes in the sink and the chef left the stadium. "IS THERE ANY LEFT?! Man that food looked hella good!" now digging her way through the dirty dishes in the sink and licking off any speck of food she could spot.

"Ah ha ha ha, desperate times huh Tomoe-chan?" It was Robin standing at the door chuckling at how the girl was trying live of off scraps that their captain made in the morning.

"Eh?" the newly named Tomoe replied slowly turning her head towards the door.

"You could've always waken up cook-san and asked him to make you some food, but I suppose you can wait until breakfast since its 5 in the morning."

"It's already morning?!"

"Yes, and its also best if you get a head start and use the bathroom before everyone else."

"WHERE DID THAT GIRL GO?!" Nami was up and on the prowl.

"Seems as though Navigator-san is up as well, you better get going. Its down through the hallway from the bedroom you were in."

Tomoe left the room as quietly as a ninja (what?) and headed toward the bathroom. Unfortunately she walked into the bathroom without a towel or spare clothes; you guessed it...air dry and toilet paper, oh and of course she's wearing her old clothes you perverts. As soon as she walked out of the door Nami, Usopp, and Chopper pinned her down with various objects.

"Hold her down for questioning!" Nami ordered as Usopp shined a bright light on Tomoe's face.

"_After what we learned about her last night, we can't be too careful..."_

-------

-Last night-

"Who is this kid?" Zoro grumbled after engaging with the group "EH?!" moment.

"A shinobi...a missing one to be more specific, you can tell by the scratched headband she has tied on her backpack." Robin said pointing over to her bag.

"So we should return her!" Luffy said with confidence.

"Not quite captain-san, missing in this world, or rather the world we were previously in means that she defected from the village..."

"Look at all this stuff in her bag! Weapons and scrolls... _and no sign of money..._" Nami felt no consideration for invading other's privacy, especially if it meant possible treasure involved.

"Those are just the basics navigator-san..." Robin explained the life of a shinobi with great deal for the next five minutes and everyone was suddenly intrigued, it was like a magical lifestyle involving weapons and performances that were sure to stun.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about her Robin!" Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Ahhh Robin looks so cute when she's talking about things like this!" Sanji was now fawning over Robin and soon moved on to Nami. "Idiot cook..." Zoro mumbled while drinking some sake. "EH?! What was that marimo head?! Ya wanna fight?!"

While the two were fighting, Robin continued on with her story. "Well, she was the one who told me all about that world when we were young."

"But she can't be in her 20's!" Usopp pointed out

"That's right, she's actually 17, she went back in time with her "grandpa" and so we met."

"So, so...she can do all of that stuff you just mentioned?!" Luffy now brimming with a small delight...he always wanted a magician...it was right next to the musician he has been searching for.

"I'm not quite sure what she can do now, but yes she can."

'OI! YOU! Wake up! Do some really cool stuff!" Luffy began smacking the sleeping girl trying to get her up and do some tricks.

"Idiot! She could probably blow up the ship if she wanted to!" Usopp interjected

"That's what those yellow tags in her bag are for..."

"NOT HELPING!" Usopps hand flipped his hand out in disapproval.

-------

"First off, where are you hiding your treasure?" said Nami poking her climatact against Tomoe's head.

"Treasure?" Tomoe replied with two blank circles for eyes.

"Does that mean you're poor?!"

"Why does that suddenly matter?" Yes, indeed Tomoe is quite poor, or is she? Even the narrator doesn't know!

"You four, breakfast is ready!" Zoro announced with his head poked down the hole.

"Ah! Let's go Chopper!" Usopp said as he rushed towards the stairs.

"Don't think you just slipped away from our investigation, we will get our treasure!" Nami pointed out as she walked towards the stairs.

-------

It was like any normal breakfast on the Going Merry, just plus one person. Nothing can change too much right?

AN: the haircut was meant to look like Rei Ayanami from Evangelion. Anyways, I hope it doesn't take me 2 weeks to do a breakfast scene, and don't worry this _is_ going somewhere! I promise! Its just taking me a while to get everything set up and stuff. Something to hope for- a modernized island, and an organization called PERV- coincidence? Never! (Fine...it was.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, looked at the stats for the very first time, and I must say...wow. Thanks readers/skimmers/curious people! It's really not much, but it means a lot to me, so keep lurking (anon reviews are ok, I do quite a bit of that myself) or reading, but make yourself known! Even a quick "thanks for the update!!" is perfect. Mmmk, breakfast time!

_Italics-thoughts_

-------

Like any ordinary meal on the Going Merry, Sanji cooks up a great meal and Luffy steals everyone's food like a vacuum cleaner...even from the new kid.

"Hey Robin, what's this?" Tomoe whispered to Robin poking at the food on her plate with a fork.

"That used to be an omelet..."

"Used...to...?"Tomoe looked back at her plate, and it was wiped clean. "Oh..._damn..._"

"Mey, Mobin maid myu man mu mum muff mike malffming mon mamer!" Tomoe could see the remnants of her omelet in Luffy's mouth tumbling around with other food while he was trying talk.

"Umm...I guess..."

"PFFFTTT!!!" Whatever was in Luffy's mouth came spraying out like a broken pipe and onto Tomoe, you can only guess how she must be feeling right now.

Nami suddenly had a light bulb moment involving Luffy's desire to see Tomoe do something, and Tomoe's soon to be large debt.

"Luffy We need to talk outside for a moment."

----

"We cant have her running around the ship freely and showing you magic or whatever it was Robin called it!" Nami was pointing over to Tomoe from the window outside with an angry face and pulling Luffy over to show him. It was quite clear who they were talking about...plus Nami was practically shouting outside, which made the others go outside to talk about their new prisoner of sorts.

-10 long minutes later-

"So it's decided she's going to be our maid until the next island!"

"Ahhh! I cant wait! Magic!"

"She just better not wake me up..." Zoro grumbled with his arms crossed

"Poor kid...heh heh" Even Robin who has some sort of connection with Tomoe was still amused about how her friend was being treated.

"Ahhh Tomoe chan a maid! That's so cute!" Sanji was swirling around with a eart for an eye. He could just imagine Tomoe in a set of maid clothing and cleaning up the ship saying "I love you Sanji-san!" with a bunch of little critters helping her.

"Idiot cook..."

"EH?! What's that dumbass swordsman?!"

Back inside Tomoe was contemplating on how she was going to get out of this mess...

"More like how I got myself into this..."

AH! You broke the fourth wall!

"Umm, there are people staring at me with a blank face since I'm talking out into space..."

AH! I've been found out! Ahem. Ignoring the fact that I had a conversation with my own character, Nami prepared a maid outfit for Tomoe at a steep price of 100,000 beri.

"Wait, why am I a maid all of a sudden?!"

That, even I don't know!

"You're the narrator! I can't look like Chihiro from Spirited away!"

So without further ado, another clothes scene went into action, this time it does not involve ripping of any article of clothing, well, maybe it did.

"Okay! You're going to be our maid until we reach an island, and you're going to have to pay a hefty fine for getting onto our ship in the first place! 200,000 for breaking and entering..."

"_Ah..._" The Lance of Longinus stabbed Tomoe in the back

"150,00 for last night"

"_Oh my gosh..."_ A random sword quickly made its way into her back.

"50,000 for the food..."

"_Ugh...I cant move..."_ cue the random spears and additional sharp objects and Tomoe weakly stretching her arm out while on the floor.

"That's a grand total of 500,000 beri!"

"_I think my heart just stopped..._"

"But you can pay off 1 of that just by working for us!"

"That's just murder..."Usopp mumbled and the rest of the crew agreed with the sweat drops behind their heads.

-----

-Nami's chore list-

Clean the deck via running up and down with a cloth

Clean the bathroom

Clean the other rooms

Do the laundry

Do the dishes

Clean up after dinner

Night watch

-----

"_I've never cleaned the floor full out Japanese style before...sigh why me?" _Tomoe thought as she ran back and forth on the deck with a wet cloth in her hands.

Why you indeed...

"I hate the narrator so much right now..."

So do I...so do I...

"YOU'RE THE NARRATOR!!!"

So I am...so I am. Luckily for the girl she won't have to experience harassment from the narrator for now because Luffy wanted to see what he wanted to see: "magic."

"Can't you clean the deck with something other than that cloth?"

"Sure." And unlike some ninja who cry black tears, or can take apart a very strong illusion, this was a legit water technique that looked a gigantic wave crashing into the deck, wiping out all of the bubbles and Zoro into the ocean.

"OH! More more! Dry the deck now!! This is so cool!" Luffy cried out from the sheep head figure.

"Uhh, ok." Without the need to absorb a pedophile or grow duck hand wings, Tomoe summoned a gigantic bird that dried the deck by flapping its wings...even giving Zoro poofy hair right after he crawled his way back onto the deck.

"_That takes care of the first job...I hope he doesn't ask for more, I can't think of any other creative jutsu that won't make me look like an Uchiha."_

-----

"AHHHH! There's some stuff growing behind this toilet!!! I better use this stick thing in the metal canist---OH MY GOD!!! THERE'S BROWN STUFF CAKED ON IT!!! Wait...IS THAT CORN?!"

Yes, cleaning the bathroom can be quite eventful and hilarious.

"To you!" Tomoe shouted out into space with an angry look now returning to her chores...or slave labor hoping the narrator no longer makes comments about her and catches her out of character.

"_Must ignore the voice from above..._"

That's a good kid...bwa ha ha ha.

-----

"Oh laundry...I love doing this so much...especially if it involves sweat soaked clothing."

Oh?

"Gwar! Sarcasm!" Tomoe shouted throwing a wet red vest into thin air where the supposed narrator is located.

Don't throw things into thin air...it makes you look crazy.

"Robin...is your friend ok? She's been yelling at nothing for the past couple hours..." Chopper quietly asked Robin while they were playing a game outside on the deck.

"I think Navigator-san finally got to her." Robin replied with a chuckle.

----

After Tomoe did the other chores (oh how very sly I am, skipping chores...) it was finally time to do the night watch. Tomoe situated herself up in the crow's nest slowly nodding off to sleep. After all it was a long day, filled with narrator harassment, and things that should have never been seen.

If you ever looked through a big telescope right now, you would see that the tiny ship is headed toward an island with tall modern buildings and three giant robots shooting things?!

----

Author's corner: I realize I broke the fourth wall several times, and quite frankly I find it quite fun to do, but it won't be a habit. It just creates a fun atmosphere for me and it doesn't make my character look like such a stuck up or elitist and it really gave her some character compared to some certain ninja we all know and once were a fan of (sorry to the fans that are still rooting for Sasuke). Oh and yes, those are references to the excuse my language shittiest hyped up fight ever.

Oh! Thanks for the reviews you three!


	4. Chapter 4

A: Ok, if you haven't noticed I've been using "san" and "chan" endings for names, I will keep it this way since I feel that it

A: Sorry it's been so long: School, friends, video games, surfing "teh internetz". Good stuff, good stuff.

--

"I! I! Love little girls, they make me feel so good; when they're around they make me feel like the only guy in town! I love...little girls; they make me feel so bad!" A middle man was singing and shaking his butt while facing the window.

"Iri-san, I'm here..." A young girl of about 14 walked in, dressed in a school girls uniform.

"Rei, why did you bleep my name out?" The middle aged man asked, moving toward his desk 20 feet away from her, and sat down.

"Another anime entering the story is just far too much for people to handle."

"Hmmm, I see. Three animes in one fan fiction is just massive chaos. But then again, Naruto is hardly present at all. Anyways, the pilot of Ea 01 has defeated the last of them. You know what that means right?" His glasses now hid his eyes with a glare that probably meant that he knew that things were going as planned.

"Yes, the Perverted Impact is going to topple the world."

"That's what she said. I did not eat that undercooked mutated shrimp for nothing. _Yu, I will solve my pedophilia soon. I'm coming. Coming back to an adult relationship, after all these years..._" Iri said as he got up out of his chair and walked back towards the window looking outside.

"Iri-san, should I contact _that_ organization?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"The ATSK or formerly known as—"

"Oh you mean like PERV? Yes, yes, I'll be talking to them soon." Iri interjected as to keep Naruto references to a limit in this fan fiction, after all, it _is_ a One Piece fan fiction.

"Hello? Is & there? Yes, this is Iri from PERV. We were just wondering if you were still interested in joining our efforts for the next phase." Iri inquired on his old '90's cellphone. You know, the big phone with a huge antenna and a flimsy flip cover.

"Muah muah muah muah muah" It was an adult from Peanuts! Oh! A note from the author! Really? It's not? Then who is it?

A/N: You will never know. Back to the story!

"I see; I'll be waiting then." And with a press of a button he looked back at Rei with sudden gleam in his eye.

--

"Does she know of the plan?" Two people were talking in the darkness of a cave or someplace secret, and the narrator has no intention of describing them any further due to a lack of budget and other things to do.

"No, but a giant bird is headed towards her position and will report back soon"

"Why aren't we going over there and doing the plan?"

"That man is a pervert and a pedophile. Last time I went over there terrible things happened."

"So you're just going to leave it to her?"

"Yes."

--

Meanwhile, it was still night time where the Merry Go was sailing, and Robin made her way up to the crow's nest and threw a blanket over Tomoe and went climbed back down reminiscing about the good old times they had (what's this? a serious turn?!). And for the sake of budget, (and keeping a self-insert away from the carnivorous masses that will jump and devour the author if such an event is done wrong) morning came hours later with a bright sun rising from the distance.

"Wake up LAZY BUM!" Nami shouted as she banged pots and pans right by Tomoe's ear. "You were sleeping on the job!"

"AH!" The recipient of the loud noise jumped up causing the blanket to fly up and land on her head.

"Chores! Now!"

"Navigator-san, aren't you being a little too harsh on her?" Robin walked out to the deck with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Don't take her side!"

"Could you guys be quiet?!" Not only did Nami wake up Tomoe, she also woke up Zoro who was sleeping on the deck.

"What do you mean?! You sleep all the time anyways!" All Zoro could do now was grumble and move to a different spot on deck and continue sleeping till who knows when.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Hurry to the dining room before Luffy takes all the food!" Sanji called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Nami turned her attention back to Tomoe "Stay here and keep watch!"

"B-but..."

"No buts! You fell asleep!"

"Fine..."

--

Luffy looked around the kitchen when everyone got situated and sat down. "Hey, where's the other person?"

"Still keeping watch, she fell asleep."

"But Zoro does that ALL the time!"

"Hey..." Zoro replied with sweatdrops on his head.

--

Luckily everyone else was busy eating when a giant bird came to deliver a tiny note to Tomoe, or so she thought.

"AHHH! There's a giant bird outside!" Ussop screamed as food sprayed out of his mouth and onto Chopper.

"Sounds tasty!" Luffy immediately got up and ran outside. Just as Tomoe started reaching for the note attached to the bony leg, Luffy grabbed onto the sides of the door opening and started stretching back. "Gomu Gomu noooo ROCKET!" and shot into the air speeding into the bird right as Tomoe grabbed the note and began detaching it. As the bird flew back towards the ground so did Tomoe.

"Tomoe! Hold down the legs for me would ya?!" Luffy shouted as he tried to hold the bird down.

Tomoe grabbed he note and stuffed it into her pocket and held down the legs as told. "_He actually wants to eat this thing? This is (&'s special bird! Ah oh, well._"

Ignoring the fact that the bird had a mission to do, Luffy soon joined by Sanji took down the bird and dragged it into the kitchen.

Not too long later, when Tomoe was still keeping watch, Robin climbed up to Tomoe and handed her a plate of breakfast.

"Don't tell Navigator-san ok?" Robin said with a chuckle and began to climb back down.

"Thanks Robin."

"You still remember me?"

"Of course, we made a promise right?"

Robin climbed all the way down and began to walk back into the cabin rooms leaving Tomoe to also reminisce about the good times as she took out the note attached to the bird.

"The next island is PERV Island. Go find Iri Gendou."

"_Not THAT guy._" Tomoe thought with shivers going down her spine.

--

A/N: I hope the opening wasn't too much. If it was, and you think I should scale it back, let me know. I don't want people getting in trouble for my writing. And there's something going on at last!

P.S- There is no budget crisis. Just a time and homework load crisis. I would really love to spend more time on this, but this impulse is telling me to get the chapter out ASAP. Yes, rushed and looking good at the same time is a feat for the ages. Not that this chapter achieved that great level of greatness.


	5. Chapter 5

A: It's been far too long. Also, some things may no longer apply now that the series mentioned here have been updated with a lot of new character developments and everything. Im not going to bother changing names/ events.

-Flashback two years before the story-

"Didn't you have a son Mr. Genpou?" A man with reddish auburn hair and many piercings inquired after seeing a photo of Genpou and Rei together. And the readers who thought they were getting a full out Evangelion crossover find out that Gendou Ikari has been turned into a pedophile, so the author has changed the name subtly so that it really isn't the same character, so that crazy Eva fans will not go after her.

"Oh. Him. I'm not interested in little boys. Little girls are so much better." Genpou replied with a hidden smile, and a glint appeared across his glasses. (Cue readers readying their pitchforks and torches).

The man paused for a moment before saying, "That's not what I meant..." and he turned to a 15 year old girl and gave a look which signaled "I'll leave this to you," and walked out the door.

"Oh ho ho... we're all alone now" Genpou said with his glasses shinier than ever.

"Uhhh....where's the exit?"

"That's what she said." Genpou moved in for the kill, he could just feel that body with many hormones raging through it, Rei would be this age soon enough, oh that would be the day.

The girl now backed against the door, frantically looked for the doorknob, waving her hands behind her trying to feel that round metal knob to freedom.

"Heeey~! New person! Come eat! Its sooo delicious!" Luffy banged open the kitchen door holding several pieces of meat in his hands. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

Yes, the unoriginal character went off to the island by herself. There was no need to get other people involved, just get the job done and get out.

Striking up his signature pose, Genpou welcomed his guest the best way he knew how.

"Well? What were your orders?" came a cold voice from a dark distant part of the room.

"_I think he finally moved on. We can probably call him Gendou again_" thought Tomoe with a somewhat relieved face.

"Just to check up on things here. As far as I can see things are—" as she was going to finish that anticlimactic sentence Genpou interrupted.

"I do not enjoy seventeen year olds. But seeing as you do not look your age at all there is obviously an exception to this case…"

"_Why did the events 10 years ago lead up to this? The greatest thing happened to me and then those people kidnapped me…why me? Oh yeah, the world hates me. So typical of an original character to say. But what can I do?_" Tomoe thought as she kept listening to Genpou's sick fantasy.

"…that is all. We no longer need your services." Genpou finished his speech and said no more as he stared at Tomoe leaving the room through his dark glasses. So much for getting over little girls huh?

"Now where do I go? Surely, not back to the ship…that's far away now. Better look around for a place to get out of here." Tomoe thought walking down the hall, "wonder if there's a world portal here…the writer wrote herself into a hole and can't seem to find anything to do with this island. Might as well try to go back home…"

Back on the Going Merry things were going as if Tomoe never came on board, and the ship sailed on past the island into the distance.

"Heeeey…Nami…we just missed an island…" groaned Luffy from his spot on the top of the Going Merry's head.

"Huh? The log pose didn't point there…"

"Ehhh? But…but look, there's a big purple robot!

"That's something people TRY to avoid. What is that supposed to even be? I feel sorry for the person that has to drive that piece of crap. It probably runs for about 5 minutes!"

And off they went to wherever the log pose would take them.

Days later while the crew was sailing the open Grand Line blue, another stranger popped up on deck wearing the same black and red cloud garb as Tomoe did.

"Are you kidding me?! More crossovers?! We didn't even get anywhere with this last place!" Usopp cried while running around on deck.

"What do you want swirly mask?!" Luffy shouted at the stranger.

Squatting on the railing of the Going Merry, the stranger sighed and asked "Where is she?"

"Your friend left mister, now shoo. We don't want any magical eyeball crap in this story…" Nami told him.

"Oh dear, that's too bad. Magical hack eyeballs are the best addition to any story…especially when they are in combination with plot no jutsu….mmm mmm mmm. Anyways, I sense she is on the ship despite the writer writing her off."

"You must be mistaken, its just us here."

"Oh? And can you non hackers sense her? I didn't think so noobs."

"What the heck is this author doing?" Usopp said to the side.

Until the next time I feel like continuing the story… see ya!-Author


End file.
